Finally Coming Home
by GingerFate
Summary: Jeff asked Punk to move in with him months ago, but Punk hasn't even spoken to him since then. When Jeff returns home from a long trip will Punk be there, or will he come home to an empty house. MA


**A/N-Disclaimer: This is another on shot my little mind came up with. This one is between CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. Just something sweet and light hearted to lighten your day. I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story nor have any of these events taken place. This was written by one half of Gingerfate, BattleBird. Hope y'all enjoy this one and comment if you have any special one shots you would like me to work on. I mostly work with the characters Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, CM Punk, and if you're special I can throw in some Shield. Again, please enjoy!**

Jeff Hardy finally pulled up to his house in Cameron, North Carolina in his rental car. He would return it tomorrow. The house was big, but nothing to over the top, Jeff had never been a fan of overly large houses that were unnecessary. Just two stories with a few bedrooms, a large basement that he had set up as a hang out, and the other essentials such as bathrooms and a large kitchen that he hardly used. He owned a lot of property on this part of the land and enjoyed the privacy he got, except for his big brother, Matt's, house that was just a stone's throw away on the same property. Jeff could see his dirt bike track in the distance as he drove down the driveway, and his shed out back that he used for art and music. Pulling into the garage Jeff shut off the car and got out. It was dark in the garage and it was silent through the house it seemed, which didn't make Jeff happy like it should have. After two months solid of not being home, touring and doing shows and interviews should have made Jeff exhausted by now. But on the contrary, Jeff was alive with excitement. It wasn't so much as being home that made Jeff excited, but what could possibly be waiting inside of his home for him.

Before he left for this long trip around all of the country and a good part of the world for TNA, Jeff had asked something very important of someone very important. Jeff and his lover had been getting very serious and he wanted to takr things to the next step. With their schedules so hectic, one being in the WWE and the other in TNA, they hardly got time to see one another. They bounced across the country on their rare days off together, which was every couple of months. Jeff was getting tired of their routine. He wanted his love close to him, not somewhere that Jeff had to take three connecting flights to get to. So, before taking off on this long promotional tour, Jeff had taken the leap, asking his lover to move in and sending him a key in the mail with a note attached. He had of course gotten an immediate call from his lover, which resulted in a fight, and they hadn't spoken since. It hurt Jeff inside that when he called this man it went straight to voicemail, and that no matter how many texts he sent none were replied to. Jeff was losing hope that he even still had a relationship. That after two years his stupid mouth had fucked everything up and no matter many times he apologized it didn't work.

Grabbing his bags from the trunk and pulling out the keys to the side door that lead from the garage to the dining room of his house, Jeff put the key in and took a deep breath. There were two options that could be waiting in that house, utter loneliness or complete bliss. Taking another deep breath Jeff opened the door and walked inside. The dining room was painted a deep blue and it had a large dark wood table in it. Though it was just Jeff living here he always kept his door open for friends and family, who often showed up and made large dinners together. His and his brother's houses were usually lit up and alive at some point or another. Looking around Jeff realized that no one was in neither the dining room nor the kitchen that was right next to it. Jeff sat his bags on the table, he would unpack later. Right now he just searched.

_He could still be here._ Jeff thought hopefully. His lover didn't have a car, so there wouldn't be one in the garage, and it was around midnight, so he could be asleep. Even though Jeff knew that his man rarely went to sleep before two or three in the morning. Walking into his living room, which was painted white, except for the wall that had his entertainment center against it, which had an abstract mural Jeff had painted when he first moved in. Other than that the walls were covered in his paintings and family photos. His living room ceiling went up the entire height of the house, letting anyone on the inside balcony at the top of the stare case hallways look down (or in Matt's case the 'let's throw shit at people area'). Sighing, Jeff went to the stairs, knowing there was no one waiting for him in the dark down stairs area of his home.

Not bothering to turn on any lights, Jeff slowly walked up the stairs. His feet knew nothing would be up there for him other than a bunch of empty rooms. This was it, his relationship with the only person he had ever loved was over and he hadn't even had a chance to give an official goodbye./ There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to show this man he loved. But he would never get that chance. Finally reaching the top of the stairs he walked down to the very end of the hallway, facing the closed door that he could barely see in the dark. Nothing would be behind the door. There hadn't been any boxes in the house, no new items lying around, no overly loud punk music or comic books lying on the coffee table. The keys would probably come back to him in the mail box soon. All Jeff wanted to do was lay in bed and not leave. TNA had given him two months off, writing into the story line that he was going to come back for the title whenever he felt someone holding was worthy of his time, but in reality they knew they had been over working him and wanted to give his body time to heal before giving him that title match against whoever ended up with it. Not only his body needed time to heal, but his mind also. He could never handle being away from home or family for too long, and he especially couldn't stand being away from his love for to long/

Turning the door knob Jeff walked in, his room was completely dark and he wanted it that way. He didn't want to see the emptiness of it. Sure it was filled with things, material things, but not the one thing he wanted to be there. Jeff ripped his hoodie over his head, taking his shirt with it, kicked his converse and socks off, then dropped his pants. He didn't bother picking up the clothes, he could take care of it later. For now he fell face down on his bed wearing his briefs. Instead of soft matress, however, he landed on a hard and very lumpy surface, which immediately started flailing in anger and cursing, shoving Jeff to the floor. Jeff, who was now very awake, blink as the bedside light was turned on and assaulted his eyes. Blinking a few times and regaining his vision, Jeff looked up at the most angelic face he had ever seen, which happened to look very pissed.

"What the fuck, Jeff?! I'm just trying to sleep. If you wanna get some cant you at least wake me up first?"

"Phil?" Was all Jeff could manage to get out.

"Yeah. It's me. You wanna explain why you jumped me?" CM Punk was still staring down at Jeff. His face was a hard line.

"Phil?" Jeff asked again. He couldn't fathom how this man was actually here.

Punk rolled his eyes and flipped the covers off of himself, reveling that he was also in nothing but his briefs. If both men were in their briefs this night was undoubtedly ending in sex, it didn't matter if they felt like they hated each other. As a matter of fact, that's how their relationship started back when Jeff was still in WWE, just before he was about to leave when they actually and truly did hate each other. Alone in the locker room, in nothing but their underwear, trash talking and eventually fist fighting. Their underwear had eventually come down, and the rest is oh so sexy history. The memory was always fresh in his mind.

"Well now that we've established that you remember my name. What are you doing jumping me in the middle of the night?" Punk asked, kicking his legs over the side of the bed and sitting, Jeff was still leaning up on his elbows, staring into green eyes that were a more olive tone compared to his own emerald ones.

At this comment Jeff stood. "Why did I jump you? Why are you in my house?!"

"Well, Jeffrey, you sent me a key." Punk smirked up at him.

"Yeah, and then I got a pissed off call about how moving in together in Carolina was idiotic and how you would never choose me over your home in Chicago and how our relationship just wasn't working out. Then all I got was two months' worth of ignored calls and texts! I mean what the fuck Phil!? Are you just toying with me now?" Jeff went on for another few minutes, pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips, only lifting them to wave his hands in the air in exasperation. The whole time this little rant was going on Punk just looked on, smirking and smiling at his lover. Jeff truly was a work of art. His tattoos had more thought and meaning to them than Punk had ever seen on anything, and they winded down his back and over his side with beauty. They ones on Jeff's neck were Punk's favorite though, he loved licked and biting at that flesh. Then there was Jeff's body without the tattoos, years of hard work and natural ability had shaped it into the perfect for to Punk, slim hips, wide shoulders, long legs that were usually covered in oversized pants. Jeff's hair was pulled into a falling bun of blue and green, meaning he had changed it since Punk had last seem him. Yes, Punk loved everything about this man, but when Jeff had asked him to move in he had freaked out.

"Well?" Jeff snapped Punk out of his thoughts. The Charismatic Enigma was now standing directly in front of Punk with his arms crossed over his chest looking like he was expecting some sort of answer.

"Well what?" Punks asked.

"Well why are you here? I mean, last time we talked you didn't exactly seem to keen on moving in with me."

Sighing, Punk stood and ran his hand down his face. He looked at Jeff and took a step forward. "Jeff, when you asked me to move in I freaked, ok?"

"Yeah, but why? We've been together for nearly four years and you're just now getting cold feet for being with me?" Jeff sounded sad. He really thought Punk didn't want to be with him. "I mean, if you didn't wanna be with me why did you let it go on this long?" Jeff looked like he was going to cry.

No, this wasn't what Punk wanted to happen, Jeff was supposed to be happy when he saw Punk in his house, not be reduced to tears. "Nononono, baby. That's not what it's like." Punk grabbed Jeff's face and made Jeff look in his eyes. "I was scared. Everyone who has ever claimed to love me has dragged me along and then left me when they were done getting what they wanted out of me. I got scared because you got closer than anyone had ever gotten, and I didn't want you to realize that you didn't love me the way I love you after I moved in and then leave me. I was scared you would realize that you're to good for me and finally go after someone worthy of you/"

Jeff began to laugh. Punk didn't think anything he had just said was funny, he had just poured his heart out to the love of his life. And said live of his life was now laughing at him.

"Well I'm glad you think it's amusing." Punk let go of Jeff's face and stepped away, only to be caught and pulled back by a still laughing Jeff.

"No, baby. I'm not making fun of you. It's just…..I always thought you were too good for me. I mean, I asked you to move in with me because being separated form you all the time had me nervous you would find someone better than me."

This time Punk let out a laugh. "Baby, it doesn't get any better than you."

Punk kissed Jeff, first it was a small kiss meant to reassure one another that they were on the same page, but once they got a taste of one another's lips it was to late. Punk slid his hands down Jeff's waist and pulled his close. Punk could feel himself getting hard, he could also feel Jeff's dick against his thigh, also getting solid. Jeff grasp the back of Punk's neck and jerked him closer, which was hard since their lips were already touching. Now their teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance. Jeff eventually won the fight and became more dominant all together. Punk knew he was in for it tonight. They still hadn't discussed why he had never answered any calls from Jeff, but they could get to that later. For now it was about them being together. Jeff shoved Punk back and the taller man was glad that the bed was right there behind him because he fell hard. Punk bit his lip ring, knowing how Jeff left about that little, teasing piece of metal. He looked at Jeff and crawled back up on the bed slowly, settling on his elbows. He noticed how Jeff's eyes moved from the lip ring to the impressive bulge Punk's cock was causing in his briefs.

"Take them off." Jeff's deep drawl came out in a commanding tone. Usually Punk would tease or play hard to get, but he knew it to play around with Jeff tonight, and he didn't want to. He hadn't had Jeff in over two months and he wanted to be fucked now. And on the other hand Punk knew he was in trouble and any teasing wouldn't be tolerated. Punk lifted his hips and slowly slid down his briefs, letting his cock spring free. The briefs were thrown across the room. Jeff slid his own off, throwing them where ever, it didn't matter. Punk looked down at his man's dick and licked his lips. He had jerked himself off night after night to the thought of this man fucking him.

"Touch yourself." Jeff demanded, slowly making his way to the bed, waiting for Punk to make a move.

Punk laid back on the bed, letting his hand slip up to his tattooed chest and rub to one of his erect nipple, pinching a bit before continuing on. His hand slid down his stomach and down to the area just above his aching erection, which was beginning to leak with pre-cum. He hesitated, look to see if this was pleasing Jeff before he continued. Jeff's looked like he was going to cum any second, his eyes were dark and he had moved closer to the bed. Punk smirked, knowing Jeff was close to pouncing on him. He let his hand dive all the way down, grasping his cock and giving it a squeeze before stroking from base to head, his fist tightening at the head end, causing more pre-cum to leak out. For good measure Punk let out a moan, Jef loved the sounds Punk made in bed whether he was topping or bottoming. The most beautiful things fell from those soft lips when he was about to cum.

Jeff watched as one of Punk hands, the one that wasn't currently stroking his dick in the slowest most sensual way Jeff had ever seen, made its way to Punk chest and began pinching and twisting his nipple again. It was one of those things Punk liked. But when Punk started moaning and making little sounds in his throat Jeff had had it. He jumped on top of Punk and ripped his hands away from his body, holding them above his head, Punk looked up at him with wide eyes, his breathing heavy.

"Keep them there. If you move them you tricky little bitch you will regret it." Jeff growled. Punk did as he was told as Jeff began assaulting his sweat covered body with his mouth. He quickly moved down Punks body, grabbing Punk dick and giving it a good lick. Punk arched his body and moaned Jeff's name. He wanted to grab onto Jeff's long hair but knew better than to disobey. Jeff took Punk's cock into his mouth, letting his tongue slide over the head and collect all the pre-cum before moving down, taking almost all of Punk down his throat. After bobbing his head a few times Jeff released Punk cock from his mouth and moved down, lifting Punks legs and bending them at the knees. Jeff spread Punk open, looking at his quivering prize before diving in. His tongue worked at Punks most intimate part and Punk just couldn't help it. His hand flew to Jeff's long and colorful hair and pulled. Jeff pulled back.

"Now now, Punk. What did I say?" Jeff tsked at Punk and crawled up his body. :What should I do with you? Huh?" Jeff positioned himself between Punk's legs and lined up, thrusting himself all the way in, his saliva working as lube. From their long absence away from each other, Punk was nice and tight. Punk was always tight, but he hadn't had his body used and he needed to be broken back in, which is what Jeff planned on doing. Pulling almost all the way out Jeff slammed back in, repeating the process over and over again. Punk couldn't do anything but hold on as he was pounded into. Sounds came from Punk that would make any wrestling fan rethink their view on the Straight Edge Superstar.

Jeff brought himself down for a kiss, biting at Punks lip ring before going lower, not slowing his pace at all. When Jeff got to his destination he bit, Punk nipple was a hard bud in his mouth. This made Punk scream his name. Jeff always thought Punks nipple thing was weird, especially when he had them pierced, but it always spiced up their sex. The first time they fucked Jeff had bit one of the piercings in punishment, but the man had only liked it.

Feeling his stomach burning and his balls getting hot, Jeff knew he was getting close.

"Touch yourself for me, Punky." Jeff licked and nipped at Punk ear as he felt the mans tattooed hand slide between them and grasp his cock. Jeff pulled back and watched as Punk jerked himself, his hand again going to his nipple. Jeff had to smirk at that as his thrusts got harder and faster.

"Oh god, Jeff!" Punk came on their stomachs and his own chest, the sight of Punk making himself cum while Jeff fucked him made Jeff go over the edge, spilling inside of Punk and letting his body collapse on top of the man under him. They stayed like that for a while, letting their breathing level out before adjusting. Jeff pulled out of Punk and rolled beside Punk, grabbing some shirt off the ground and wiping their stomachs and chests off. Once settled in Jeff laid his head on Punk's colorful chest.

"Why didn't you answer to any of my calls or messages?" Jeff asked as traced Punk's tattoos.

"Because I wanted to give you space. And then I wanted to pack my stuff to get here. And then your brother convinced me that I should just surprise you." Punk said.

Jeff lifted his head. "My brother what?"

"Who do you think helped me get my shit moved in? And find this fucking house in the middle of nowhere? Or convinced me that you would never leave me because you love me? And said if I didn't talk to you it would be really good sex when I did get back?" Punk said all at once.

"Fucking Matt. This is all his fault." Jeff pouted.

Punk laughed and kissed the top of Jeff's head. "It's always Matt's fault, Jeff. But we can punish him later. For now, sleep. I love you."

"Im gonna kick his ass. I love you more." Jeff recited the little mantra he and Punk had come up with. One of them always ended with 'I love you more.' With that they fell asleep. Living together was certainly gonna be interesting.


End file.
